Shattered Glass
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: The SEQUEL to "One by One." The Aftermath of six months later of the deaths of Ponyboy's friends. Rated T for language and whatever other content lol
1. Traumitazion and Problems

**Shattered Glass**

**Hello Everybody! This is the SEQUEL of my story: One by One. The title is inspired the song: Shattered (Turn the Car around) by OAR. (I do NOT OWN). Lol Thank you for all the support from my first story (which if you are reading this and did not read the first story, I suggest you do! I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS! S.E. HINTON ONLY HAS THOSE RIGHTS!**

**Chapter One: **_**Traumatized/Problems**_

The wind tussled my hair and the November air didn't bother me at all. It was chilly I guarantee you that, but it wasn't enough to bother me. The grass shimmied back and forth but in my eyes it looked brown, dry and _dead._ I swallowed hard and felt hot tears sting my eyes and wiped them away quickly. The atmosphere at the Local Tulsa Cemetery was silent and disturbing, with only the cold November wind blowing.

I looked down at the grave in front of me:

_Sodapop Curtis_

_A loving brother and dear friend_

_Born: October 8__th__, 1949_

_Died: May 17__th__, 1966_

_May he rest in Peace_

I felt the tears slowly fall and touched the grave gingerly. I shook with quiet sobs and gathered a shaky breath. Why did my brother have to die? Especially from a psycho killer who lost his mind and just decided to murder my friends and family one by one.

"I miss you Soda.." I mumbled quietly knowing he couldn't hear me. Maybe he could, but likely couldn't. I always believed whenever I talked to the gang and visited their graves they could somehow hear me from up above in heaven. Darry told me they were in a better place, but I didn't believe him. How could they be in a better place when they didn't even deserve to die in the first place? I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my arm.

Darry was probably expecting me to be home, since the sun was setting. I kicked a rock as I walked home. It had been six months since the deaths of the gang. Darry and me were doing fine on our own, but it was difficult without the state being on our backs all the time, trying to take me from Darry. It was stressful. I walked up the porch steps and inside, where Darry was cooking dinner. The house was quiet like usual.

I didn't even bother announcing I walked inside and just went to my room. If Darry would freak he could freak out. I would just pop out of my room and he would probably have a heart attack and lecture me why I didn't say I was home. I would only shrug.

"Ponyboy?" I heard Darry's rough voice call out to me; I had been sitting on my bed reading _Gone with the Wind._ I looked up from my book and sighed,

"In here, Darry." I said loud enough for him to hear. I heard the shuffles of footsteps and Darry walked on in my room. His hard expression wasn't on his face like it used to be, instead he looked stressed but had a calm, soft expression.

"You okay?" he asked seeing me just reading. I shrugged.

"Guess so." I said. Ever since my friends and brother died, I had been having nightmares and hallucinations about the guy popping out of nowhere, stabbing me or even Darry. I had been taken to the Doctor and we were told it was due to traumatization and depression. The doctor gave me medicine, but it wasn't helping me much.

Darry sighed and walked in my room, sitting on my bed. He patted my leg.

"Were you at the cemetery today?" he asked cautiously. I didn't meet his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah…" I mumbled and looked at my book, pretending I was reading it. Darry hated it when I went to the cemetery a lot. It made my visions and nightmares worse. Darry sighed but shook his head.

"Pony you know I hate you goin' there. Especially a little too much." He said eying me carefully. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I'll be fine." Darry only shook his head.

"Well, dinner's ready. C'mon." he said getting up and heading to the kitchen. I nodded and set down the book before following him. Dinner had been quiet, like it was every night. Darry and I would exchange a glance once and a while, but other than that we quietly chewed our food. I finished up eating and set my dish in the sink.

"I-I'm gonna retire early…" I said and Darry looked at me carefully before nodding.

"Okay, night kiddo." He said and I nodded, mumbling a 'Good night' and heading to my room. I changed into some pajamas and lay down. It wasn't the same without Soda lying down beside me, having his arm wrapped around me, protecting me and letting me know I was safe. I swallowed the knot in my throat and tried not to cry. I did that a lot, too.

"G'night Soda." I said pretending he was there beside me, hoping to get an answer.

But all I got was silence.

**A/N: Any good? Please give reviews(: And if there are any grammar mistakes please dont make a note of itxP I already know when I make mistakes I'm just in a rush... :P**


	2. You Should've Died

**Thanks to the following reviewers: LoveMyCrazyFriends, ShinedownKiller and Diehardoutsider I shall continue the sequel Thank you guys! If any of you have any ideas please suggest in the comments or message me. Being honest I don't have an idea for this story, yet.. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS! S.E. HINTON OWNS THEM!**

**Chapter Two:**_** "You should've Died…"**_

_ I twitched as I slept in my bed, feeling sweat on my forehead. I was having another nightmare. It was dark around me and there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"_Darry?" I called out now scared. I walked around some more feeling the hardness of the ground underneath my feet. "DARRY!" I yelled suddenly bumping into someone. I blinked startled and looked up at the person. It was __**him.**_

"_Hello Ponyboy." He said my name as if I was special. I tried to scream but no noise came out of my throat. _

"_Wh-Where's my brother?" I asked feeling alarmed and looking around, panicked. He laughed._

"_Look in your house, Ponyboy. Maybe he's there." He said with a sneer like smirk on his face. I turned around and started running to my house. I was in my neighborhood and finally reached my house. I burst through the door._

"_DARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled scared for my brother. But I froze when I saw all of the gang lounging about. They looked like zombies._

"_Hi Pony." Johnny greeted me, the two bullet wounds in his chest showing. But he was acting like it was fine. I felt like I was going to be sick._

"_J-Johnny? Guys?" I questioned my voice squeaking. Two bit was laughing at the Tv but he heard me and his head turned._

"_Hey Ponyboy! What took you so long to join the party?" he asked. My breathing was quickening and I backed up against the wall._

"_Y-You guys should be dead!" I said wishing Darry was here. Where was he?_

"_We are Ponyboy. It's you that's not." Steve said holding his head up. His neck was obviously detached on the inside or something because he had been hanged. I gulped._

"_Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked now getting panicky. Dallas walked towards me, along with Steve._

"_Why didn't you die with Johnny? In fact, you and Darry should both be dead." Dallas's voice was like ice cooling out fire. _

"_DARRY!" I cried out and the gang just laughed. All but one of them. Sodapop, standing in the back, was frowning at me. I knew he didn't want to die; he didn't like the position he was in. He hated it. _

"_Soda-" but I froze when I saw the looks the gang gave me. Johnny looked over at me._

"_Darry's dead Pony. Look for yourself." I ran to the bedroom skidding past Soda who had called my name out softly. I shoved the bedroom door open and saw Darry, lying on his bed with a knife in his chest._

"_Darry!" I let out a sob and felt arms drag me back. I struggled against them._

"_LET ME GO!" I yelled seeing it was Steve and Dallas. I past Soda and gave him a helpless look, but he only frowned. There was nothing he could do. He was underneath their spell. _

"_We got him for ya." Dallas said and I turned around, seeing __**him**__ pointing a gun at me._

"_Such a shame you had to die this way Ponyboy. I could've killed you when I had the chance." He said, glancing at Johnny then back at me. I was crying, pleading for him not to shoot the gun._

"_Bye Pony." The guys waved and for a moment I thought I saw a look of sadness flash behind Johnny's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Soda was frowning the whole time and the rest of the guys grinned. They wanted me to die with them. I should've died those six months ago and Darry would've been left alone with the traumatization of our deaths to hurt his heart._

"_Please, no!" I said and he cackled a laugh._

"_Sorry Pony." He said and pulled the trigger sending me into shock…_

I woke up screaming and my body feeling like it was on fire.

"Darry!" I cried softly and heard his voice.

"Pony It's okay I'm right here." Darry soothed me with his voice, gripping onto my arm. I sat up and hugged him tightly, feeling like I would lose him if I didn't. Darry frowned and hugged me back tightly.

"Ponyboy what happened? I heard you screaming and rushed over to your room." He said softly in a worried tone. I was too shocked from my dream I didn't even want to talk about it. My heart was just starting to slow down to its regular pace and I swallowed.

"I had a dream th-that you died and the gang was all alive. B-but they wanted me dead, Dare. They said I should've died when Johnny died." I started to quietly sob and Darry held me tightly. He knew about these kinds of dreams. I had them a lot.

"Alright kiddo, come on and sleep with me for the rest of the night. I think you'll feel at least a bit better." He said and I nodded, sniffling. I followed Darry tiredly to bed and laid down next to him, feeling a bit better.

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a half hour before I fell asleep. I thought about the gang, how I wish I could've died when Johnny died. Then I wouldn't have to suffer this way. Maybe we could've all died and just be together. I cried myself to sleep that night, missing the gang and wishing everything could just be normal and the way it used to be.

**A/N: Still good? Reviews please(: And if you have any ideas for the story, please suggest them(:**


	3. Some Things dont Change

**Thanks to the reviewers Shinedown Killer and deviousprincess (which yes, I agree with you Chapter 2 was a bit creepy, but that's the way I write lol) I sha'll continue! Thank you reviewers! :D Here's Chapter thwee! I mean, uh Three! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS! ONLY S.E. HINTON DOES! I ONLY OWN THE SERIAL KILLER, IF MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Three:**__** Some Things don't Change**_

I felt someone shaking me awake and I groaned. I was in a comfortable sleep having an actual good dream; I was dreaming I was with the gang, playing football, like good ole' times. But then it made me feel sad. Whoever shook me then shook me a little harder.

"Go away Sodapop.." I moaned thinking it was him. He was probably waking me up for school. Or just to annoy me.

"Pony, it aint Soda." I recognized that deep voice and felt a deep lump in my throat, instantly waking up. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Darry staring down at me, his eyebrow raised. "It's time to get up for school." He announced before going to the door. He hesitantly paused in the doorway "You okay?" he asked, knowing I thought it was Soda who was shaking me awake. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled before getting up and out of Darry's bed. I slowly made my way to my room to get a quick shower and dressed. I went into the bathroom and hinted for any beard on my face; I was only fifteen but it doesn't mean I could start growing a beard at my age. I sighed and hopped into the shower.

**15 minutes later…**

I slouched my way to the kitchen where Darry had my breakfast sitting on the table; bacon and eggs with a side dish of Toast. I sighed and thought of Soda suddenly. _Don't cry….dont think of the colorful or weird foods he used to make…._

I didn't even eat that morning and decided to head out that morning. Darry wouldn't even notice, anyway. I held my books by my side and walked to school that morning. I thought of all the mornings where I would walk to school with Two bit and Johnny. It made me think of one morning…

_Flashback…_

_Two bit, Johnny and I were walking to school one winter morning. It was the last day before Christmas Break. We were pretty excited, I could tell because even Johnny was. Two bit was cracking a joke and Johnny and I were listening. I shivered at the December air and looked at the snow that surrounded our feet._

"_Earth to Ponyboy? You still there? Or did the aliens come and get ya!" Two bit said being wise. I rolled my eyes but cracked a smile. Two bit laughed and Johnny slightly smiled. As Two bit strode ahead of us, I put a finger to my lips shushing Johnny and picked up a pile of snow, turning it into a snowball and chucked it at Two bit's back. Two bit froze in his spot and whirled around to us._

"_Who threw that snowball at me?" he demanded trying to sound as scary as possible, which he was failing at. Cause he had the quiver of a smile at his lips. Johnny and I put on our serious faces and we both shrugged. Two bit raised an eyebrow._

"_Johnnycakes? Was it you?" he shook his head._

"_N-n-No Two bit." He said clutching his books tightly. Two bit nodded slightly and looked at me._

"_Then it must've been you." He said pointing at me._

"_Me?" I said trying to play innocent. "Why would I throw a snowball at Two bit Matthews?" Two bit just laughed. He made a snowball and chucked it at me. "Because. I know you too well Ponyboy." And that's what started a snowball fight before school._

I hadn't realized I was daydreaming until a car pulled up beside me.

"Hey grease!" a soc yelled at me, making me look over at him in a daze. They snickered and whispered things amongst each other. I frowned and watched them drive off. Some things just didn't change.

**FFlast class**

It was History AP and I had to do an essay on one of the American Heroes we learned from the sections. I couldn't focus though. All I could think of were how my _friends_ used to be at school with me. How Two bit would clown around and get detention, or sometimes Johnny would come to school with me. It even pained me now to go to school but nothing really changed about it.

The bell finally rang and I gathered up my things but the teacher called my name.

"Ponyboy may I see you a moment?" I sighed and walked over to her desk.

"Yes?" she looked up at me concerned.

"I'm worried about you. Your grades are starting to slip and you aren't concentrating in class. Is everything alright?" I could have told her about what happened six months ago….about how much stress and how depressed I was feeling. But I held it all back. I nodded my head.

"Yeah…everything is fine." She nodded hesitantly.

"Well if anything is ever wrong you can always talk to me." I nodded before slowly walking out of the room, her eyes on me the whole time.

I lit a smoke as I walked home and inhaled the smoke deeply. I was stressed and smoked a lot more than I did. It made me sicker and Darry watched how much I smoked. I only smoked up to 2 packs a day, but lately it was like, three. Darry had to take away my packs of cigarettes making me whine and complain. Two bit would have laughed at me for being such a whine for lack of cigarettes and smoking.

"Hey Greaseball!" a group of socs pulled up beside me. They were the ones from this morning. My hand went to my pocket; I had started carrying a blade with me ever since the incident six months ago.

"What do you want?" I snapped making them glance at each other. "I don't have time for your games."

The socs laughed. "We're not here to play games greaser." They said stepping out of the car and surrounding me. "We're here to have _fun._" He said giving me a good punch to the gut making my knees buckle and fall. They laughed.

"Don't you want to have fun!" one of them laughed and hit me again. I tried to defend myself but they held me down and whipped out their own blade. I struggled and was slugged a few times across the face making me groan. Where was Darry when I needed him?

"Give him a haircut." The leader soc snickered and I struggled to get away.

"No!" I cried out trying to push them away but I was slugged again. I felt dizzy and like I'd pass out any second. I felt the cold touch of a blade touch my neck but there was a shout and the socs stopped.

"_**Get away from him.**_" The voice was dark and sounded almost…_cruel._ I shivered and the socs snarled back.

"This aint your business mister." One of the socs snarled but the guy, who looked like was wearing a dark hoody with jeans, took out a knife, a blade of some sort, pointed it at them,

"_**Get away from him… OR DIE.**_" The socs freaked and ran to their cars. I looked up at the guy, who I seemed to be a bit terrified of. I mean, a guy making a death threat to someone? I was a bit cautious. He turned to me.

"Uh, uh th-thanks." I stuttered afraid still. He stared at me for a long time before replying:

"My pleasure. I'll be seeing you around…._Ponyboy._"

**A/N: OOh who is the guy who knows Ponyboy? Hmm a mystery lol Still good I hope? :) Please leave reviews:) And if anyone has any ideas for this story PLZ let me know!**


	4. Something Suspicious

_**Chapter Four:**__** Something Suspicious**_

_It's impossible! It couldn't be, could it?_ I thought over and over again. How did he know my name? He said it in such an evil way like he would be back to find me and…I shuddered. I didn't want to know I was too afraid. He was wearing a dark hoody with jeans…_just like Dallas described the killer to us._

_It was impossible!_

_He was dead. He killed himself when he murdered Johnny. Impossible!_

I hadn't realized how pale I gotten until Darry pointed it out when I walked in the house.

"Ponyboy are you alright? You look awful pale." He said as he cooked some spaghetti for dinner. I gulped and nodded.

"D-darry." I said shakily making him look up at me. I stood in the kitchen doorway. The question I was about to ask would probably make him think I'm crazy but I sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes Pone? What is it?" he responded his ice blue eyes dimming in color and looking at me carefully.

"Is-Is it possible for someone to come back from the dead? Or not even have died at all?" my voice squeaked on the last part of the question. Darry looked at me with a frown, not sure if I was feeling good. He put his hand to my forehead.

"Pony are you sure-" I swatted his hand away.

"Yes I'm sure! Darry, I-I think, I think I saw the _killer._" I whispered making him stiffen. It was dead silent for about five minutes. I knew he'd think I was crazy. It was impossible to see dead people I knew that, but what Darry thought I didn't know.

"Pone that's impossible." He said his voice straining. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned before dashing out the door and to the cemetery. I ran as fast as I could before finally reaching the gates. My lungs burned and I opened the doors seeing the graves. I felt pained being here; my friends and family were here. I swallowed hard and searched the graves.

_He has to be buried here, somewhere._

After what seemed like hours of searching, my eyes landed on a gravestone.

_James Wilson Clark_

_Born: February 19__th__, 1947_

_Died: May 23__th__, 1966_

_Rest in Peace_

He died when Johnny died. He was around Johnny and Soda's age. He was only a teenager.

"What are ya doin' here kid?" a guy asked me startling me. I turned to see a guy with long sideburns and a pair of overalls and a long gray tee shirt with cowboy boots looking at me. He was an old guy.

"I'm looking for the serial killer from six months ago…he killed all my friends." The guy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean him?" he asked pointing to the gravestone I was standing in front of. James Clark was the serial killer of Tulsa.

"Y-yeah…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell this guy, this stranger that I'd possibly seen a dead person walk the grounds of my neighborhood. I swallowed and the guy nonchalantly shrugged.

"Well that was him. He was responsible. And uh, I'm sorry about your friends; my condolences." He apologized before walking away. I nodded slightly before looking at the grave. There was _no way_ he was alive. It was impossible. I shivered as a wind blew through the cemetery. I remembered he knew my name.

"No." I said before taking off from the cemetery and running out of there. I ran home seeming it was the only safe place to go. My head felt clouded and it hurt like I had a migraine. My heart beat and my feet hurt from running. The sun was starting to set and I had to get home.

I didn't realize I was running so fast I collided into someone making us both fall back onto the pavement. I groaned and held my head.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." The guy apologized and offered his hand out. I gasped. The guy reminded me of Soda, except of his looks. He had dark black hair with blue eyes and his personality seemed friendly and kind, something rare you find in a greaser. And he had lightly tan skin. I was stunned before I took his hand and he lifted me up off of the ground.

"I-It's okay." I stuttered feeling dazed. He grinned.

"Hi my name's Chris, Chris Nixon." He said offering his hand in a handshake. I looked at it hesitantly before taking it and introducing myself.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said and put on a fake smile. He smiled.

"Nice to meet ya Ponyboy. Tuff name."

"Thanks and please call me Pony." I said and he still smiled.

"Alright tuff enough. Where do ya live?" he asked. I pointed to my house which was right down the street. He laughed slightly.

"Oh. That's cool. Tell yah what I'll walk you home." He said starting to walk with me. He seemed pretty tuff and reminded me of Sodapop it almost made me sad. He smiled as we reached my house.

"Well I'll see ya' round Ponyboy!" he said giving me a wave and jogging down the street back to his house. I smiled slightly and walked back into the house. Darry was on his feet in a second.

"Pony you okay? You bolted out of this house like the devil was after you." I smiled slightly.

"Yeah Darry, I'm absolutely fine."

**A/N: Still good? Review:)**


	5. New Friends

**Thank you for all the reviews for chapter 4! **

**Shinedown Killer: Thanks and glad you are excited lol**

**Diehardoutsider: thank you!**

**RandleCurtisInc.00: Thanks! And maybeee ;) haha**

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS! ONLY THE SERIAL KILLER AND CHRIS AND DARWIN! ;)**

_**Chapter Five: **__**New Friends**_

"Yo Ponyboy!" I turned to hear someone shout my name from across the hall. It was Chris Nixon. I smiled slightly and slammed my locker shut after grabbing some of my books for my next class, Algebra 2 AP.

"Hey Chris. What's happening?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly. He grinned and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Nothin' much man. Going to class, trying to enjoy school. Must I say _trying._" He said and gave a flip with his hair. His hair, I noticed, wasn't greased like most greaser boys but yet he wasn't a soc either. He must've been a middle class. His eyes sparkled and he looked like…a movie star. Just like my brother.

"So are you new here?" I asked kinda dumbfounded. Chris laughed slightly but nodded, not worried at my stupidness for the question.

"Yep. I'm from the Chicago, Illinois." He said proudly. "And my lil' brother, too." He said.

"Little brother?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"Yep. My brother is Darwin Nixon. Everyone says we look like twins, but we act _nothing_ alike." He said with a snort. I smirked and saw that the tardy bell was soon to ring.

"What class you going to?" I asked. He looked down at his schedule, his eyes looking thoughtful. Man he reminded me so much of my brother. I sighed.

"History, man. You?" he said looking up meeting my grey-green eyes. I sighed again.

"Algebra 2 AP." He scrunched up his face and I laughed slightly.

"Hate math?" he nodded quickly as we walked down the hallway quickly to our classes.

"Shoot yeah. Hey I got to get to class. See ya later Pony!" he said scurrying to History. I nodded and jogged to Algebra AP. I ran to class and in the door and sat down at the first empty desk I saw which was in the front. It was next to a kid with black hair and green eyes with light tan skin. He looked tuff and mean and was tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. I examined his features though; he had a good build, like Chris, was my height and definitely looked like a hood.

"Whatcha starin' at kid?" he snapped breaking me from my thoughts. I blinked in surprise and shook my head.

"N-nothing." I said quickly and turned to face the front of the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Baldwin, walked on in.

"Okay class let me take a quick attendance before getting on with today's lesson. But first let me introduce our new student, please give a nice hello to Darwin Nixon." He said. My eyes glanced over to him.

_That was Chris's little brother?_

"Hey." He said tuffly and blinked before looking back at the teacher. Nobody said nothing and I wouldn't blame them. He reminded me of Dallas, right away. He was mean looking and was also mean when he asked me what I was staring at.

Mr. Baldwin took attendance then finally then began to talk to us about fractions and decimals. It was review for our exams coming up in December. So boring.

"Hey psst, kid!" I heard someone whisper from beside me. I blinked and my eyes averted from the teacher over to Darwin.

"What?" I hissed quietly. He smirked at me and looked me over.

"You're name really '_Ponyboy_'?" he asked with disbelief. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded and tried not to laugh.

"Funny name." I glared at him and an 'ahem' got our attention.

"Mr. Curtis and Mr. Nixon is there something you'd both like to share with the class..?" he drawled. I shook my head.

"No but I'm sure _Darwin_ would love to tell a tall tale." I remarked. He sneered at me but looked back at the teacher with a small smile.

"No sir." He said and the teacher huffed at both of us. When his back turned to us Darwin looked at me, giving me an 'I'm watching you' look.

**Lunch Time**

I placed my tray down on an empty table. I sighed and looked around; I didn't see Chris or his mean brother, Darwin. God it was the first day they were at school and I already didn't like the kid.

"Hey PONYBOY!" a voice yelled making me jump out of my skin. Chris laughed and he sat down next to me, his brother across.

"Hi Pony." His brother smiled as friendly as possible but I could tell it was fake.

"Darwin." I said with a nod. Chris raised his eyebrow.

"I see you two met." I nodded.

"We're in the same Algebra class." I said trying not to sound rude. Chris nodded and took a sip of his milk.

"That history teacher she's the most awesomest teacher I've had! She helped me and didn't even mind every time I raised my hand!" he said with enthusiasm. I chuckled and his brother rolled his eyes. I could've glared at him but I didn't.

"Yeah she's really friendly." I said and took a bite of my burger slowly chewing it. I looked outside the windows and saw that the trees were bare and a cold wind was blowing. It reminded me of the good old days…

_Flashback:_

_Two bit and Sodapop had just sat down next to me and Johnny. I remember when Soda had still come to school with me. It was my freshman year and he was in tenth grade. I didn't know it then but it was his last year in school before he'd drop out._

"_Did you see that soc gal? Golly she was as pretty as a candy apple!" Two bit swooned and Soda laughed hysterically at Two bit's metaphor. Johnny and I had to laugh, too._

"_Candy apple, really Two bit?" I asked but looked over to see who he was talking about. It was a girl with really red hair and a nice slim body. She was wearing a knee length blue skirt with a nice blouse that made her hair stand out nice. Her makeup was just right, too. _

"_Who's that?" I asked now curious. Two bit and Soda wiggled their eyebrows._

"_That's Sherri Valance." Soda responded and Johnny and I were now staring. Two bit swatted me upside the head._

"_Don't' stare, now. It's rude." He said and I rubbed the back of my head. Soda laughed._

"_Well while you guys go and stare at pretty 'Cherry', I'm gonna go hunt for Sandy." _

"_Sandy?" I asked him. He winked at me._

"_I'll tell yah later." He said and ran off, looking for the blond headed girl._

"Hey Ponyboy! You there!" a hand was waving in front of my face making me blink.

"Huh what?" I asked and Chris just laughed.

"I think your mind just floated away for like, two minutes." Darwin just rolled his eyes.

"More like disappeared…" he mumbled and I glared at him. My mind was known to daydream and be in the clouds.

"What grade are you in, anyway?" I asked still glaring at him. Darwin looked surprised I was even talking to him.

"Me?" he laughed. "I'm in tenth grade. What about you Mr. Smarty pants?" he remarked and I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm in tenth grade, too." I said calmly. He smiled calmly.

"No surprise there." Chris noticed the tension between us and sent a look at his brother, who went silent. I sighed and got up to dump my tray. When I came back Chris was looking at me concerned.

"I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you guys later." I said before disappearing from the lunchroom, feeling both Chris and Darwin's eyes on me.

**After School**

I was walking home after school. No sign of Chris or Darwin thank goodness. I didn't really want to talk to them. In my mind they reminded me a lot of Dallas and Sodapop. It made me think a lot. It almost made it difficult to be friends with them, especially with Darwin. He hated me from what it looked like it. And I didn't even like him, anyway.

"What's your problem _Ponyboy_?" someone asked me and I turned to see Darwin stepping out from behind me. Where was Chris? Don't brothers usually walk home together? Maybe he walked home alone.

"Uh, uh what are you talking about?" I asked confused. He laughed loudly and then smiled at me – but it wasn't a good smile.

"You know what I'm talking 'bout. I seen the way you act, all spacey and stuff. Something's wrong with you. You've been acting funny lately." He said getting closer. I backed up and instantly glared at him.

"What do _you_ care anyway?" I snapped. "You don't even like me!" I felt my ears get hot.

"And why do you assume that?" he reasoned, his eyes narrowing at me. He looked like he was going to jump me.

"Because you act all mean, even when I'm hanging out with Chris! You don't like me and I don't like you!" I spat at him before turning on my heel and running to my house. I heard him calling out my name but didn't stop.

I didn't want to.

I ran up the porch steps and into the house, out of breath and panting. Darry wasn't home yet and wouldn't be until six. It was only after four. I sighed and tossed my backpack on the couch before going to my room to take a nap. I felt tired and really needed some sleep.

**A/N: Hope it's still good(: Reviews please! :D**


	6. It's happening all over again

**Thank you for the following reviewers:**

**RandleCurtisInc.00: Thank you and yes, he kinda does ;) haha**

**Shinedown Killer: Thanks! I appreciate it Yes maybe he could be. I'm still figuring out his character and don't worry, I'm trying to make them exactly be not like Dallas and Sodapop, just kinda be like them but **_**not**_** be like them. If you get what I mean.**

**Diehardoutsider: Thanks! :D**

**I start school tomorrow on the 5****th**** so updates may be slower and possibly a bit more bleh, but I will try to update on the weekends and such **

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY CHRIS, DARWIN AND THE SERIAL KILLER!**

_**Chapter Six: **__**It's happening All Over Again**_

**Friday**

It was Friday after school and once again, I was at the Cemetery visiting the guys. I was at Johnny's grave, though. I was sitting down in front of it, quietly talking to Johnny. He was my best friend as anyone would know. Except Chris and Darwin. They didn't know of my horrible past; of the serial killer that took away my friends and my brother. I stared at Johnny's grave which was a normal, but nice grave luckily the guys at the place were generous enough to give him.

_Here lies Johnathan Cade_

_Born: March 1__st__, 1950_

_Died: May 23__rd__, 1966_

_May he rest in Peace_

I sighed and looked up at the sky. I shivered, feeling the cold air blow around me. I then thought about my new friends, Chris and Darwin Nixon who reminded me a bit of the gang in ways. Chris had the slight looks of Soda but he was funny and kind. He was a blend, a mixture. And Darwin was just plain mean. He sent me mean looks in Algebra class but I didn't say anything to his brother or even Darry about it. I told Darry about Chris and Darwin and brought them by to my house after school one day. They were at least nice enough to my older brother. Darry personally didn't like Darwin, though. He too thought he reminded him of Dallas. It was scary in a way.

I was also still having nightmares and it affected my sleep and grades. Two days ago I had had another nightmare; I dreamed I was with Darry and Sodapop and we were hanging out like old times. Things got all dark and I felt cold, afraid. Sodapop had suddenly become where burns grew all over his body and a frown developed on his face. He looked sad and angry all at once and Darry disappeared. I was alone with soda but he was angry. His brown eyes lost the twinkle, mischief look and I couldn't speak. Then the serial killer popped out and shot me, leaving me in a white blinding pain and woke up screaming.

I only shuddered remembering the dream. Darry had been planning to take me to the doctor again this Saturday, which was tomorrow. I groaned in thought and felt another cold breeze. I looked at Johnny's grave again. I missed my best friend so much.

"It's not the same anymore, Johnny." I said knowing I was only talking to a piece of stone, mostly air. But he could be with me in spirit. Darry was probably worried about me right now, knowing I wasn't home from school. I didn't worry about it too much though because I was perfectly fine. "Things are so different. Without Sodapop, you or even Two bit's sense of humor, everything seems so dull." I said plucking at the grass beside me. The wind blew as if Johnny could actually here me. Maybe he could. But I didn't know.

'_Rustle'…'Rustle'_

I glanced around at first seeing no one. Maybe I was just hearing things. Then I heard it again and a shadow stepped out from behind the trees. He was wearing a blue hoody with jeans that were ripped. He looked familiar…

"Hi Ponyboy." His voice sounded a bit raspy but like he was still young, like a teenager. I looked surprised and he laughed.

"Don't remember me, do ya?" he asked and I shook my head slowly. He smiled grimly and stepped closer, making me jump up on my feet in defense mode. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Take it easy. I aint gonna harm you…_yet._" He mumbled really, really quietly making me look at him carefully. "Who are you?" I asked feeling my heart beat. His hands went to his hood and he lifted it down. I gasped and I trembled.

"No-No! That's impossible!" I said starting to stumble over my words and was muttering to myself. He chuckled and smiled an evil like smile.

"Things are _never_ impossible, Ponyboy." He said staring at me with his cold, grey eyes. I looked over at him. His red curly hair and the freckles that littered his face. That's what Dally had described! I felt myself pale and was getting dizzy. He smiled wider.

"I'm here to give you a message Pony and you best listen closely. Things are about to get really interesting. You best be careful. That's all I warn you." He said before pulling up his hood and disappearing. I was frozen in my tracks and felt myself getting distant. There was a white-ish light and I felt myself meet contact with the ground.

**Several Hours Later**

I groaned and awoke with a headache. It was dark out and it was after ten. How long had I been out? I was in my bed and heard the Tv on low in the living room. I slowly got up and made my way to the living room, seeing Darry on the couch.

"Darry?" I asked and his head snapped towards me. His face was worried.

"Ponyboy are you okay? I found you in the cemetery by Johnny's grave and you looked pale." He said getting up and feeling my forehead. I nodded slowly and looked at the Television, which was showing the news. My eyes widened at the news story.

"_Tonight's top story, a young girl about the age of 17 was found murdered in the suburbs outside of her home inside of her car. According to her parents they didn't notice she was still in her car until they noticed the parked car outside of their house._

"_W-who would do such a thing?" the mother bawled, her eyes streaked with tears. The father only frowned and held the mother, who had red hair and green eyes, tightly. "My Sherri doesn't deserve this!" she cried before it went back to the newswoman. _

"_If anyone knows who is responsible please contact the police immediately."_

I gulped.

_Sherri Valance._

Darry's eyes had even widened a bit. There hadn't been any real recent crime lately and I know only one person who could've done it. I remembered James's warning: _Things are about to get really interesting. You best be careful…_

I was in danger. Darry was in danger. My friends were in danger.

Oh my god, I thought as I clenched my fists and bit my bottom lip.

_It's happening all over again!_


	7. Confessions

**Thank you for the reviews from chapter six! **

**Sorry it took me so LONG! I've been busy with school and hanging out with a special 'guy friend' ;) lol haha**

**Shinedown Killer: I love your expressions that changed. Lol but thanks! And no, Cherry wasn't the first to die, Steve was.**

**Diehardoutsider: Gracious! I looked it up on the internet. Haha :D And gracious once again! Tee hee. Thank you to any other reviewers! I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY CHRIS AND DARWIN! AND THE SERIAL KILLER!**

_**Chapter Seven: Confessions**_

After Cherry's death things at school were getting tense. The teachers were being aware and watching us more closely, because they thought that one of us could be the killer. Darwin and Chris had found out on the news and Chris took a liking for the Cherry girl. I felt kinda bad for him. He nearly had gone pale when he heard the news. But it was also time to tell them about what happened six months ago, about my friends and brother, about the traumatic memories that still haunt me today.

It was lunch hour. I sighed as I sat down with a tray of pizza, soon Chris and Darwin joining me. "Hey Ponyboy you been okay lately? You seem almost distant." Chris said as he opened up his milk and took a sip. He was right about that. I was distant and not close to them and hanging out. Darwin was looking at me closely and I just looked away.

"I've-I've been okay, I guess." I mumbled. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Now you know you can tell us anything right?" I sighed. I couldn't keep lying to my friends, especially the only ones I had. I had lost Two bit, Soda and Johnny for my friends. They were dead and nothing could change that. I had to tell them.

"I'll tell you after school. Come over to my house, both of you." I said. I didn't find it surprising that Darwin didn't snort or roll his eyes. Chris just nodded with a look of concern and we all ate our lunches in silence.

**After School**

I held my books by my side as I scurried out of 8th period History. My teacher was still concerned about me because my grades were starting to fall. Darry would kill me if he found out my grade went from an _B+_ to a _C._ I sighed and I started to cross the school grounds when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around seeing a group of socs. One of them was Cherry's boyfriend. I had seen him hang out with her lots of times, and he had jumped Johnny before he died.

"Hey grease my girlfriend's dead and I know either you or one of your 'grease' buddies killed her." He snarled making me heat up right away. I had taken enough of the soc's insults.

"Just get the hell away from me soc!" I snapped shoving him away. He raised an eyebrow and took my collar, holding me close.

"Who killed my girlfriend huh?" he demanded getting close to my face. "Was it you?" my face heated up and I wriggled away from him, angrily.

"I don't know!" I said all the anger boiling up in me. I wanted to run, get away from him. But his friends had me surrounded. He cracked his knuckles and came toward me.

_**Chris's POV**_

I was walking out of school with Darwin, who couldn't look any cooler than he did now. I looked around the school grounds and saw everyone talking and chatting. Except for one group.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Darwin asked looking over at the group of boys. They were fancily dressed and they were surrounding someone. Someone with dark, auburn hair and was small, like me.

"Is that?" I gasped and me and Darwin started running towards him, seeing Ponyboy being wailed on. He was getting slugged and beat up.

"Get tough grease!" one of the guys yelled at him. I jumped on his back and got him in a choke hold while Darwin growled at the others and managed to help Pony up and get him away. "Ahh let go of me greaser!" the guy shouted and I choked him tighter until I finally let go and ran. We ran off the campus and to the neighborhood across the street.

"Th-thanks." Pony said rubbing the back of his neck. Darwin only shrugged and I smiled.

"Hey it's what friends are for." I said with a smile. Pony smiled a bit and we started walking to his house. "So what's this stuff you have to tell us?" Darwin asked as we approached his house. We had been at his house once before. It was real nice, personally nicer better then the one we moved into. Ponyboy sighed and invited us in.

"I'll tell you just come on in."

**Ponyboy's POV**

The house wasn't that bad of a mess at least. Even with Sodapop gone we still did a pretty good job house cleaning. I took some clothes and books and tossed them aside so there was sitting room for Chris and Darwin, who looked like they didn't mind the little mess as much.

"The mess aint a big deal, Pony. Our house is still going through some tough times right now." Darwin snickered and Chris rolled his eyes. They had told me it was just them and their mom so I wouldn't blame them. I sighed and sat down on the couch, Chris and Darwin either side of me.

"Care to tell us what's been happening lately?" Darwin asked cocking his head to the side slightly. Chris shot him a look which Darwin completely ignored. I sighed and ran my hand through my greased hair.

"Okay look, about six months ago…" I sighed a quivering breath, wishing Darry was here in case I broke down and couldn't tell the whole story. My heart skipped a few beats as I thought of what happened last year:

_A body gently swaying from a tree, hanging from a rope…_

_Steve Randle._

_A loud bang, searing pain and a pool of blood…_

_Two Bit Matthews._

_Beat in a brawl and pulled the trigger to his head…_

_Dallas Winston._

_Burned to Death…_

_Sodapop Curtis._

_Shot down like a dog._

_Johnny Cade._

My thoughts were lost in the horrible memories I didn't realize that Chris was shaking my shoulders and I had been screaming like a child of horror.

"Pony?" Chris said his eyes wide and scared. I stopped and my face was covered in sweat, red as can be. "What's goin' on man? You're scaring us." He said softly looking at me. Darwin was too, but he wore his tough face.

"I—I.." I stuttered but finally spit out the story of my friends, and my brother dying from a crazy serial killer, who I thought was still alive. And I warned them that he could be after them. Darwin and Chris were silent until Darwin stood up, his fists clenched.

"We'll get this son of a bitch." He said pounding his fist into another. I gasped and shook my head.

"No! He'll only kill you!" I said and Chris looked startled before gathering his thoughts.

"O-Okay, let's just calm down. Have you told Darry?' he asked softly. I shook my head ashamed. Darry wouldn't believe me if I told him shit. Darry thought he was dead for good, but he wasn't. He was still _alive._

"Okay then, Pony we'll always be on your side. No matter what happens." Chris said with a smile. Darwin smiled slightly making me smile a bit.

"Thanks guys." I said with a nod.

I just had to tell Darry; I hoped he would believe me.


	8. Just Nonsense

**Soooo I didn't get any reviews for chapter seven [big frowny face]. Sorry if it was bad or anything. I have school interfering and I am usually away from the computer on the weekends since lately the past few weeks I've been going to my guy friend's house or my friend Ashley has been coming over to my house. Busy busy bee! Hopefully I will get reviews for this chapter :/ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Just Chris and Darwin Nixon and the Serial Killer!**

_**Chapter Eight: Just Nonsense**_

I tapped my knee impatiently as Chris, Darwin and I waited for Darry to get home. It was after six and Darry was late again. I had the nerve to bite my nails but I decided against it. I glanced over at Chris and Darwin; Chris was sitting against the couch patiently once in a while his eyes flickering around the room and Darwin was sitting beside him, him sighing heavily once in a while. He was losing patience. He seemed so like Dallas it was scary.

The door finally burst open and Darry walked in, looking more tired than ever. I was now really against telling him about the serial killer, but Chris and Darwin stood up, walking to my side to back me up. It was too late now.

"Hey Pone," he gave a nod to Chris and Darwin. He then sensed something in the air, what seemed like tension. "Ponyboy what's going on?" he asked eying me suspiciously. I sucked in a deep breath and didn't meet Darry's eyes.

"Darry, I gotta tell you something and it's real important…for the risk of our safety." Darry stiffened and he narrowed his eyes.

"Pony what is it?" he demanded his voice losing its tired tone and now sounding urgent and almost angry. My body froze and my muscles stiffened but Chris placed his hand on my shoulder, his eyes giving me a stern look. He mouthed "Tell him" and I nodded slightly.

"Darry, the serial killer, that killed the guys six months ago? Well, he's—" Darwin cut me short.

"The bastard is still alive. He killed Sherri Valance and who knows who he's after next."

"Darwin!" Chris said with a venomous look in his eyes. Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Hey it was now or never." Darry bit his lip looking like he almost believed him, but shook his head and stood up straight.

"No, it's just nonsense Ponyboy. He aint alive. When someone dies, they die." I felt my throat get swollen and like I could start bawling. I wished then Soda was here to back me up. Chris and Darwin didn't understand the meaning of our "family". I closed my eyes tightly and blinked them away.

"He is too still alive! I saw him and he talked to me!" I yelled feeling my throat hurt from yelling. Darry whirled towards me but stopped seeing Chris and Darwin launch into an attack approach. Darry frowned.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, but I don't believe you. It's just nonsense." I burst out a sob and ran out the door, running to the only place I could really cry and feel comfort.

The cemetery.

_**Darwin's POV**_

Ponyboy had bursted out the house like the wind carried him off of his feet. It was dead silent between the three of us before I turned to Darrel Curtis, who I was pissed at.

".Fuck?" I fumed between my teeth, walking towards him, my fists already curling up. Darry backed away and Chris held my shoulders tightly. I shrugged them off without difficulty. I may have been his younger brother, but I was bad ass and he knew it. I was tougher than him. Darry glared down at me, his pale ice eyes flickering dangerously as mine.

"Look kid, Pony is just hallucinating. People just don't waltz up back from the dead." Darry's voice sounded like it was close to cracking. Chris looked like he was gonna bolt and run. I motioned him to stay, in case things got out of control.

"You better go find Ponyboy. What if that serial killer hurts him, huh?" I narrowed my eyes, leaning against the door.

"_Darwin,_" Chris warned but I sent the nastiest look towards him he went quiet. Darry glared towards me.

"Shut the hell up, kid. You don't know our gang's history nor our family's." I laughed darkly.

"Oh yeah? I know y'all's parents are dead. That the "gang" you guys supposedly had are dead. I know that Ponyboy's best friend and his brother, who's a lot like Chris may I remind you, are _dead._" Darry shuddered and he shoved something in the sink before suddenly turning around and launching himself at me, making me go to the floor.

"Darry! Darwin!" Chris shouted, his face going pale and his green eyes widening in fear. I felt a punch contact my cheek and I bit the inside of my lip. We were literally having a rumble in the living room. I suddenly felt my arms being twisted behind my back and pinned, making me gasp in pain.

"Darry let him go!" Chris yelled but Darry ignored his command. Darry got down close to me.

"Look little punk, don't talk to me like that again ya hear? Otherwise you aint welcome in this household." He warned and I sneered before giving a quick nod and shoving him off me. I looked out the window and saw it was sunset. I glanced at Chris.

"I'm gonna go find the kid," I muttered before rushing out the door and slamming it shut.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I was curled up crying at Soda's grave. I needed my brother, I wanted him to comfort me and tell him everything would be alright. It was dark and spooky in the cemetery and Darry hadn't come looking for me.

"PONYBOY!" I heard a voice shout and I shot up in a sitting position, wiping my freezing nose. The voice sounded so familiar..

"HEY KID!" I blinked. Darwin.

"Darwin?" I sat up and a hooded figure jogged over to me, the hood revealing itself to black hair and a figure about my build and height.

"Jesus kid what're you—" he stopped and sucked in a breath. I hiccupped and looked down. Darwin sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about Darry. He and I got into a rumble after you left cause I pissed him off pretty bad. I don't think he likes me anymore." I laughed slightly.

"I don't think he ever liked you." Darwin snorted.

"Ya think?" he pulled out a smoke and lit it, handing it to me. "Here. It'll calm yer' nerves." I thanked him before taking a drag.

"Let's get you home. Cemeteries spook me." He said. I nodded and we made our way out of the cemetery and back home.

**A/N: I know the ending was cut short but it's getting late. Sooo what do you think? Hmm? Plz review! **


	9. Another one gone

**I apologize for the long time wait for updates. I've been busy with school and friends. But according to my last chapter at least I got a couple of reviews. **

**JaredPadaleckiFan- Haha Thank you **

**FaLLiNgInReVeRsEfAn – I am very sorry I haven't updated my story. Like I said I've been super busy :P **

**I am lucky to only update today cause I'm sick, feel like ugh, and got nothing better to do right now. Lol Sorry if the chapter seems kind of blah cause it's been a long while since I've updated this story. :/ **

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Only Chris and Darwin! And the serial killer!**

_**Chapter Nine: **__** Another one gone**_

Darry and I had been distant for a while after our fight, and the fight between him and Darwin. After I had heard about that, Chris and Darwin stayed away from the house. I started going to their house after school instead of going straight home. I went to the cemetery when I could. I was getting more nightmares and waking up screaming, making Darry rush in and after a while, Darry stopped coming in. He just stopped caring. Didn't he care if he was going to die any day? I know I did. Chris and Darwin did.

"!" My math teacher snapped at me from my trance, making everyone but Darwin snicker beside me. I rubbed my blood shot eyes and looked up at the teacher who was slightly glaring down at me.

"Have you been paying attention to the lesson at all?" he demanded. I shook my head in honesty.

"No sir." I mumbled sleepily. He sighed and shook his head.

"Please try and pay attention. I don't want to give you detention for sleeping in my class." He said a worried tone almost in his voice before his back turning to the board. I glanced over at Darwin whose brow was raised. I just shrugged and sighed trying my best to pay attention. It was hard though. With the lack of sleep it was just impossible.

_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

I quickly gathered my stuff and shuffled out the door, Darwin behind me. His face looked worried and I sighed.

"Ponyboy have you been getting any sleep lately?" he asked as we walked down to my locker which was several feet away. I shook my head.

"No, and Darry doesn't seem to care." I said bitterly making him furrow his eyebrows. I then looked up to see a girl making out with Chris against the lockers. I rolled my eyes. It was Chris's girlfriend, Maggie.

"Yo Chris!" I shouted making them alert and Chris turn a bit red.

"Oh hey guys." Darwin rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded like whore.

"What's up?" he asked Maggie grinning the whole time. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Did you two skip class?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure, like we would." Darwin had his eyes narrowed the whole time. Maggie giggled and grabbed Chris's hand before looking up at me.

"How are you doing Pony? I heard about your nightmares." I sent a look at Chris who shrugged.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I said and Chris shot me an apology look.

"Hey we gotta get to class. Anatomy. That's a class I don't like to miss." Chris said and him and Maggie trailed off down the hallway. Darwin snorted as I watched hem disappear.

"She's such a bitch." Darwin growled and I sighed glancing over at him.

"Who Maggie?" Darwin gave me a look like I was retarded for a second.

"Who else?" I laughed slightly and opened up my locker, exchanging my books quickly for Chemistry.

"Well there are lots of those out there ya know." I said and he laughed.

"Couldn't agree with ya more, Ponyboy." He said. "I dunno why Chris chose _her_, I mean, she's really fucking retarded for one, and giggles way too much. And she's stupid." He ranted making me roll my eyes mentally.

"You have to learn that older brothers don't always use their head all the time." I said softly and Darwin looked at me funny.

"What do ya mean?" he asked. I shrugged. It made me think of when Sodapop was going to ask Sandy to marry him. It wasn't the best choice and at least he didn't get to ask her. He would've been heartbroken, because she would've likely said no. He was only sixteen and too young to get married.

"Just, trust me. They don't, and your brother will learn the hard way eventually." I said with a thick swallow. Darwin frowned and we went off to our next class.

**Chris's POV**

I was finally alone with Maggie. She was a bit…girly at times but I really, really liked her. I knew my little brother Darwin didn't, and neither did Ponyboy. They had told me and it was the looks in their eyes and their body language that showed they didn't really appreciate Maggie. But Maggie was beautiful. She had a slim body with brunette hair and green eyes that matched her outgoing and very chatty personality. I hadn't told her about the serial killer, though. If I did, it would only frighten her away. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh Chris this is so fun. The stars are like little UFOs in the sky!" she exclaimed snuggling close to me and giggled quietly. I sighed and my arm was wrapped around her. We were at her house in her backyard watching the stars. Her parents were out for the night and I had snuck over to her house to just hang out.

"Yeah.." I said in thought. She looked over at me knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked using the tone. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said quickly with a small smile. She smiled slightly and curled up beside me. It was silent except with the exception of crickets chirping and other random noises.

_Rustle._

"What was that?" I bolted up looking around paranoid. I swallowed thickly not really wanting to know what the sound was. I breathed heavily feeling kind of nervous.

"Chris go check inside. I'll go look around the yard." I looked at her hesitantly.

"But-" she shook her head.

"Just do it." She said being braver than I felt. I sighed but nodded and got up, going towards the house. I opened the screen door and walked inside the dark house and tried to switch on the light but it wouldn't work.

"Shit," I muttered and tried to see around the dark. It was really scary. My ears perked up hearing something from the outside. I thought I had heard Maggie but maybe I was going crazy. My heart was beating faster than regularly and I thought about what Pony had told me a few days ago,

"_Hey Chris!" this was a day when I hadn't been with Maggie. She was home "sick" supposedly. I don't really know. She pretended to be sick all the time. It was a way of skipping school and class. I looked up to see Ponyboy catching up to me in the hallway; his eyes looked bloodshot but at least he wasn't cranky or nothing._

"_Hey Pony. What's up man?' I asked as I jammed my stuff in my locker. He shrugged._

"_Nothing much man." He said and sucked in a hesitant breath. I knew something was up. He was acting fidgety and he looked anxious. I looked up at him suspiciously._

"_What's goin' on? You look like you want to say something." I said with a raised eyebrow. Pony sighed and looked at me._

"_You know that serial killer? I have the feeling he's gonna strike again." He said quietly. I frowned but nodded._

"_Alright Pony." I said just as quietly as him. "I'll tell Darwin." I said trying not to panic. _

"_Wait!" I stopped just as I was about to turn. "What is it?" I asked. Pony's green eyes looked dark and serious._

"_I have the feeling he wont kill one of us, though. He'll kill someone else that we know.." I gulped a bit and nodded before bidding him a good bye and disappearing down the hall._

"CHRIS!" my name was being shouted before I was pulled out of my daydreaming. I gasped and stumbled towards the backyard. I yanked the screen door open and saw a figure strangling Maggie.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled, feeling tears in my eyes. The guy laughed. He sounded young.

"Why should I Chris? It's funny you didn't listen to Ponyboy, take him seriously." I froze and started to shake.

"What are you t-talking about?" I asked feeling my tears glide down my face. The guy laughed again before squeezing Maggie tighter and pulling out a knife.

"NO!" I launched forward and he put the knife up to her throat.

"Please don't!" I begged and the guy snickered. Maggie was whimpering and she was choking at the same time. I was nearly dying to see her this way. The guy laughed.

"Care to see your girlfriend die?" he asked and I was frozen. I couldn't respond.

"No answer? I guess she's ready to die." My body finally reacted and I tried to launch at him, but he took the knife and dragged it across her throat, making her let out an ear piercing scream and sent me bawling and running.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the ending is a bit bad, I'm sick so it's hard to kinda write. I only updated because one of my fans asked me why I haven't updated in a while so I figured I'd update if you have any ideas or anything plz message me what should happen next or anything. It's been a while since I looked at this story, really. Comments plz **


	10. Reality in Check

_**Apologies to ALL of my readers for no updates. I've been super busy with school, friends and family. I barely have time to write anymore but I think I will try and update today if so. And luckily I'm on spring break, but I'm only updating today cause I can and this week my cousins are coming to visit so you wont see many updates for a bit. But again SO SORRY! D: **_

_** Shinedown Killer: Thank you! Glad you are enjoying the story! **_

_** Two - Bit's Girl14: I will consider that idea, thanks **_

_** JaredPadaleckiFan: yes it does and thanks! I do feel better **_

_** xXSparky CadeXx: Don't worry I'm updating its just taking me some time..**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. ONLY THE SERIAL KILLER, CHRIS AND DARWIN.**_

_**Chapter Ten: Reality in Check**_

I could only run and run. Tears were streaking down my face and I was breathing really hard. Was everything that had just happened a dream? My girlfriend's head had just been decapitated in front of me. I saw Ponyboy's house a few feet away and I ran faster, yanking open the chain link fence and running up the porch, pounding on the door.

"PONYBOY!" I shouted hoping someone would answer the door. I was desperate to talk to someone and right now it needed to be my best friend. Finally after pounding on the door for what seemed like ages, a very tired and pissed looking Darry answered.

"What the hell Chris?" he answered with a growl but his tone softened once he saw me bawling my eyes out and red streaked. Ponyboy had been shuffling behind him and his eyes widened a little.

"Chris?" he asked surprised to see me at their door at two in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked motioning me in. I was shaking and sniffling nonstop. I sat down on their couch and Ponyboy sat down next to me, looking at me carefully.

"Hey man what happened to you?" he asked a bit sleepily but with concern in his voice. He looked over to Darry and said,

"Call Darwin." Darry shook his head and started to pull his coat on.

"No. I'm gonna go get him." He said with a grim look. "Stay here." He said. Pony rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He said and Darry walked out the door. I would've said something but my voice was too choked up to shout or warn Darry. Ponyboy looked at me.

"Can you tell me what happened Chris?" he asked me his eyes looking at me. I took a shaky breath and looked back at Ponyboy.

"Y-you were right P-Ponyboy. I should've listened." I said and he looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I stared down at the floor; the only things I could think about were the mocking voice of the killer and my girlfriend's scream before she died.

"The serial killer…he's back. A-and he was there at my g-girlfriend's house." Pony stiffened a little and looked at me with petrified eyes, but urged for me to continue.

"He jumped us and killed Maggie." My voice choked. "H-h-he ki-killed Maggie!" I broke down and started to sob into my hands, Ponyboy sitting beside me frowning. It was silent with the only sound of a clock ticking nearby and the quiet sobs from me. After a while the door opened and I heard Darry's quiet muttering and Darwin's loud whispering, following by a few curses.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I jumped, hearing the door open and Darry and Darwin walk on in.

"What happened?" he demanded glancing from me then to Chris. He didn't look happy we had woken him; his hair was all over the place but it looked like he tried to fix it before he was woken up. And his clothes were all wrinkly and dirty, but he could care less.

"Easy Darwin," Darry whispered harshly but Darwin ignored him. Darwin bent down near his brother, seeming to act older than he was.

"Hey, what happened?" he said his eyes staring right at Chris, who was trying to control his sobs. He took a deep breath and managed to get out,

"He killed my girlfriend!" he said. Darwin nodded and stood up, not saying a word but looking over at me and Darry.

"This is some serious shit." He said looking between me and Darry. He looked over at Darry, for as much as he despised him tuned in and listened,

"Darry, I don't like the fuzz much, but this might bet the time to call them. But, if you do wait til tomorrow." He said turning back to his brother. I sighed and looked at Darry, who looked real paranoid and worried. We would probably call the fuzz tomorrow.

"You boys want to spend the night?" Darry offered and they shrugged, but agreed they would. I said good night and walked to my room. I wished Sodapop was with me, sleeping with me. I would feel more protected and everything could seem normal. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling until I felt tired and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

_Everything seemed to be hazy but I opened my eyes to screaming. The sky was red and firey and the ground was brown, as if it was dead grass around me. I stood up looking around for who screamed._

"_Hello?" I asked carefully looking around. The scream got louder and I started running toward it. It was a girl and she sounded familiar. It was high pitch and she sounded in pain, and afraid._

"_Poonnnyyyboooyyyy…" a voice whispered making me flinch. A wind picked up tossing around my clothes and hair. My eyes widened and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around, seeing Dally and Johnny. They still looked dead and murdered, bullet wounds in their chests and heads. I had to cover my mouth from screaming at the sight of them._

"_O-Oh, he-hey guys." I said biting my bottom lip. Johnny stepped forward and Dallas's eyes pierced into mine. They were still blazing blue and cold with hatred._

"_Pony what are you doing here? It's dangerous here, you know." Johnny said with a dull tone. I glanced at Dallas; his eyes weren't blazing blue anymore. They were glowing red. I backed up and heard the screaming again. Who was it?_

"_Ponyboy!" I whirled around my hair getting whipped into my face. I saw Sodapop, my brother. His wrists and ankles were in chains and he had a lock around his neck. He looked like he was in pain. He was the only one suffering, the only one who didn't want to die. _

"_S-Soda!" I croaked and the scream rang in my ears. I clenched my teeth and felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I didn't know who touched me but when I opened my eyes again, I saw a girl with brunette hair and green eyes screaming, and the serial killer strangling her to death. _

"_NOO!" I yelled out and her head was detached making me yell out loudly. The guy laughed and looked over at me, walking towards me. Johnny, Dallas and Steve, who had touched my shoulder, surrounded me. _

"_Welcome Ponyboy," he said with a hurting smile. "To Hell." I screamed loudly. I screamed so loud that I couldn't think, couldn't hear and could've made myself deaf. Dallas suddenly wrapped his arms around me, his grip too strong I couldn't escape. _

"_Let me go!" I said, kicking to get away. But Steve grabbed my legs and they dragged me over to a table and set me down, locking the little locks over my wrists and ankles. The serial killer, or James Clark, sneered at me. He was only a kid about nineteen and still alive. But he was haunting me in my dreams. I wriggled around trying to escape. It was no use._

"_No use Pony. These locks are escape proof. Darry must be worried sick trying to wake you and you can't wake up." He said with a laugh. I glanced at the gang who cluttered around me looking at me as if I was a sick experiment to them._

"_Guys! Please don't do this! We're friends re-remember?" I tried reasoning. Steve laughed cruelly. _

"_Friends? Kid, I never liked you." Dallas shrugged._

"_I didn't mind you, but you're only a kid. You didn't have guts." I looked at Two bit and Johnny._

"_Two bit? Johnny?" my voice started to whine with fright. _

"_Sorry kiddo." Two bit said with a shrug. Johnny had a pitiful look in his eyes and looked like he wanted to stand up for me, but James sent him an evil eye._

"_Sorry Pony. You whined too much and I had enough of it. And you let me die." He said with a hurt look. I gasped and held back tears. The gang hated me that much? I had had enough. Why couldn't darry wake me up? Was he trying and just couldn't? _

"_Where's Sodapop?" I demanded. James laughed and shoved someone forward. _

"_He doesn't have to hate you. He didn't want to die." James said with a cough. Soda shook with tears and looked down at me._

"_I-I'm so so-sorry Ponyboy." He said trying not to cry himself. James pushed him back and Two bit and Steve held tightly onto him. I started to scream._

"_Soda! Don't let them kill me please!" I was bawling. Darry hadn't waked me from this nightmare and it seemed all so real. I felt like dying right then and there. I was sweating so bad from the heat and fright._

"_This wont hurt a bit, Pony." James said as he motioned Johnny forward with a nod, who was holding a shot gun. I looked at Johnny with huge eyes._

"_No Johnny, please. I'm your best friend!" Dallas snorted._

_Johnny pulled back the safety and pointed the gun down at me._

"_Sorry Pony. You were my best friend. Not anymore." He said and he pulled the trigger. I felt a white, hot pain travel through my body letting me scream so loud I was blinded into darkness._

I was being shaken and I hadn't realized I was screaming so loud I heard Darry's voice saying,

"Ponyboy calm down, it's just me." I stopped screaming and looked around. It was only a nightmare. A really, horrible nightmare. I was in my bed, sweat traveling down my forehead and face. My breathing was heavy and I didn't know how long I had been yelling for. I heard voices outside my room but Darry snapped my attention back over to him.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked softly sitting on the edge of my bed. I shook and felt too scared to talk about it. Darry ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug, which I hugged him back tightly. Afraid I would lose him.

"You can tell me later if ya want kiddo." He said and hugged me tightly. I nodded and stayed silent. I then asked very quietly,

"How long-how long was I screaming for?" he shook his head with a sigh.

"You were screaming for 15 minutes. I couldn't wake you up for at least 10." He said with a worried look. I shivered but nodded.

"Okay, just wondering." I said before getting up and watching Darry leave. I sighed and started to get dresses. I pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a shirt when there was a knock at my door.

"C'mon in." I said. The door creaked open and Darwin leaned against the frame of my door.

"Hey Pone you okay? I heard you screaming like a banshee for like 20 minutes." He said with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said sliding some grease through my hair. Darwin nodded and I walked over to and past him. He followed me.

"Was it a nightmare again?" he asked. I nodded briefly.

"Yeah. It was…bad. I will tell ya later." I said and he nodded. I looked out into the living room then back at Darwin.

"How's Chris doing?" Darwin casually shrugged.

"He's okay. A bit roughed up. The cops were here early this morning, before you had your little nightmare attack. They asked questions and he answered them. He seems a bit traumatized but he'll snap out of it in a few days." I only nodded and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I felt starved. I pulled down a cereal box and poured some into a bowl with some milk and began to munch slowly on the food. I heard Darwin talking to Chris in the living room, wondering what he was saying. As I ate I began to wonder if the serial killer would be back. Who would he kill next? I was afraid to even answer those questions.

"Hey Pony we're headin' out. We'll see ya later." Darwin said popping his head in the kitchen door. I looked up with an uncertain look on my face. Darwin only rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Pone. The bad guy aint gonna get us. Besides we have to warn our Ma about what happened. She's probably worried sick about us." I only nodded and watched them both leave. Darry walked in the kitchen a moment after they left.

"Darry I'm scared." I said a few seconds after of silence. I heard Darry let out a long sigh and he turned to sit down at the table across from me.

"I am too, Pone. But I don't know what we can really do." I looked at him with fearful eyes and then stared at my cereal bowl. I wasn't really hungry anymore then. I wanted everything to be normal. I wanted mom and dad; I wanted my brother and my friends. I wanted everything to be normal.

_Please review! What do you think? I know it's been a while since I've updated, but it'll still be nice! Please be nice about the reviews! Thank you! _


	11. Lost

_**OH my god I am SO SORRY it's been so long since I have written and updated this story I've been busy with my friends and school life I almost forgot about this story. My dear apologies! I may have a bit of writers block, but I may end up killing Darry or Ponyboy….or both :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Only the Serial Killer, Darwin, Chris, and any made up character!**_

_**Chapter Eleven:**__** Lost**_

"Hey Pony." I looked up and saw Darwin leaning against the locker beside mine. I was gathering my stuff for my next class, which was History. The day had gone by so slow and it seemed like everyone had known about what was happening. The news about Maggie had spread fast like fire, and it only made Chris more depressed then what he really was. I remember at her funeral he had broken down like a baby, Darwin had a deep frown on his face and I didn't even have an urge to cry. I couldn't.

I gave a nod in return.

"Hi guys." I said in response and Darwin lifted an eyebrow, puzzled.

"You okay? You've been acting weird the past few…days." He said pausing. I shrugged and Chris only glanced between us. His silence was killing me. I wish he'd talk and say something unusual or brag about how good his day was going, unlike mine. But his eyes said different and were just silent; and hurt.

Darwin gave m a nudge. "C'mon man tell us. Is there anything goin' on between you and Darry." He gritted out Darry's name with disrespect. Ever since their fight a couple weeks back they weren't too friendly with each other now. I slammed my locker shut.

"It's nothin' alright?" I said with a sigh and stormed off. I didn't know what it was that made me in a bad mood today, but I just wanted to avoid _everyone. _ My history teacher looked at me as I walked on in and she furrowed her eyebrows, not with anger, but with concern. I ignored her and sat down, just wanting the 3:30 bell to ring.

_RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

After all the lecturing on the 40's culture I didn't realized I had dozed off throughout the whole lesson. I hadn't paid attention and was really going to regret it later. I was gathering my books before I heard the teacher call me.

"Ponyboy? May I speak to you?" I looked up at her and nodded before sauntering up to her desk. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and her eyes looked serious today. But always looked serious.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked my voice getting quiet and almost worried. She shook her head with a soft smile.

"No Ponyboy," she said and laced her fingers gently setting them on the desk. "I'm worried about your grades, and not only that, is everything alright at home?" I twitched a bit. _Was a teacher really asking me if I was okay?_ I was a bit befuddled at first and stuttered on my words. She raised her eyebrow and I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ms.B, it's really hard to explain but there's a reason why my grades are slacking." Her silence was the key for me to continue. "But-but I can't tell you." I said in a whisper. She looked at me concerned.

"Why not? Is it something personal or family related? Ponyboy I wont tell on you." I had to smile a bit at her little humor she had. I knew Ms.B wouldn't tell on me. I was always good in her class.

"Y'know the murders back almost a year ago? With those five kids?" I said my throat starting to get dry and my eyes stinging a bit. Her once smile descended to a frown. She sat up straighter and her face turned more thoughtful.

"What about them?" she said looking at me dead serious.

"Well, the murderer isn't dead. He's the one that killed Maggie and-and I'm just afraid he'll hurt me and my family. And friends." My voice choked and I coughed, trying not to break down in front of my teacher. That would be the worst thing for my reputation. Ms.B 'hmmed' and sat back in her chair.

Ms.B was silent for a long time. She was staring at her desk and she looked like she was thinking about something; Maybe even remembering the five kids that had died. I knew at one point she had had Two bit and Johnny in her class so she would be sure to remember them.

"I remember and …were they your friends, Ponyboy?" I nodded slowly and she sighed biting her bottom lip. She hated to remember a painful memory. She wished she could've done something but she couldn't. She's just a teacher. She looked up at me.

"Do you know Howard and Mable?" I shook my head at her question. She smiled slightly.

"Mable's a sophomore and Howard's a junior. You'd make great friends with them if you knew them." She sighed again, only this time it was more of a scared sigh.

"I'd be scared if I lost my kids. Anyway I'm sorry I kept you Ponyboy and you had to listen to my rant. I'm sure a kid like you doesn't need any more problems." I shook my head.

"It's nothing Ms.B." I said. I didn't want to make her feel bad and be rude about it. I bid her good bye and walked out, walking home slowly. Along the way I had run into Darwin and Chris, but they ignored me. I didn't really care though.

"Damnit Ponyboy what the hell is your problem!" Darwin snapped finally as we walked home in deafening silence. Chris jumped and his eyes widened at his little brother then me. I almost jumped out of my skin at his tone, but didn't show it.

"None of your business now shove it." I said bitterly before striding ahead of him. I knew Darwin's temper would flare but I just quickly walked and walked before he could do anything.

I finally reached my house and carried myself up the steps seeing a white note scribbled on the door. My palms got all clammy and I ripped it off the door. In scribbled handwriting was a note.

_Ponyboy,_

_Things got ugly. Wanna see? Go inside._

_Have a look. I dare you._

_James_

My heart started to race and I rushed inside.

"DARRY!" I yelled feeling myself breathe hard. The house was quiet and it reeked of death. He was here. He had been here. I ran to Darry's room and I nearly felt myself puke. Darry was on the bed, a stab wound in his stomach and where his heart was.

"That son-of-a bitch!" I muttered underneath my breath feeling tears sting my eyes. I sat down against the wall and let out a loud sob not hearing the front door open. I couldn't call the police or child services. I didn't want to get taken away but they'd have to know about Darry.

"Pony?" a quiet voice wondered the air and my head lifted up.

"Johnny? Is that you?" then there was the awkward silence.

"Err no it's Chris." My face dimmed and I felt the tears falling again. The door quietly opened and Chris walked in only for him to gasp quietly but enough to hear and he started to tremble.

"Jesus Ponyboy what happened?" Darwin's panicked voice followed.

"I-I just found Darry dead okay! Along with this!" I shoved the note at them and Darwin looked it over.

"Shit." He cursed and looked up at the ceiling for a very long, time. Chris bent down next to me.

"What're ya gonna do Ponyboy?" he whispered the worry in his eyes shining. I shook and only cried, and cried.

"I-I don't know!" I wailed and Darwin frowned.

"I'll call the cops." He said before walking out of the room. I sat there listening to Chris console me. I had lost everything. My friends, my family. All I had was Darwin and Chris. My only friends. Why didn't he just kill me now?

_When the time comes…_

I heard a voice whisper and I shivered. Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay man?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not okay." And this time, I wasn't lying.

**Okay so I know it's been a while so sorry if this chapter had mistakes, and wasn't very good, etc… PLEASE review and let me know whatcha think ;) lol I have plans (kinda), ideas anyway for not this story, but maybe a pre-quel. What do you think?**


	12. Unexpected Visitor

_**Chapter Twelve:**__** Unexpected Visitor**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! it encouraged me to write this chapter lol**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY THE SERIAL KILLER, and ANY OTHER MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

I took a whiff at the air and shuddered. The cemetery was only haunted with heart breaking memories, but my family and friends were buried here. We were at the service for Darry and I knew this meant the state would go after me. I would be taken to a foster home and my future was just torn to pieces. A hand clasped down gently on my shoulder.

"Hey man you can stay with us, if you'd like." Chris offered his blue eyes looking at me sympathetically. I tried hard not to cry but swallowed hard.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." I said and Chris frowned, Darwin walking up beside him.

"Bullshit you won't be. You will be havin' nightmares, wishin' Darry and the gang was there. You'll be alone Pony. Stay with us." He said and I blinked with a sigh.

"Fine." I said hanging my head down in defeat. It was better than being alone.

_Darwin and Chris's House_

_6 pm_

Talking or no talking, it was better to stay with friends. The sunset glowed on the horizon as I watched it out the window. It didn't look gold anymore though. It lost all its meaning since Sodapop and Darry died. Since my best friend Johnny Cade died. Life itself had lost meaning. I wish it would rain so I wouldn't even see the sunset, I thought bitterly.

"Hey." I heard Chris say beside me as he sat down on the beat up old chair. I didn't respond though. I was too worn out physically and emotionally. He half smiled but it was a sad smile. Something I wasn't used to seeing.

"So you like the sunset huh?" he asked. There was a quiet silence that hung in the air before I finally answered.

"I used to." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Used to?" I nodded.

"Yeah, before it lost all meaning." Chris leaned back against the chair. The sun only seemed to dim down and turn more orange and red, which bothered the hell out of me.

"How does a sunset lose its meaning?" he asked, his eyes wonderstruck. I sighed quietly trying not to breakdown on him again.

"It had meaning when my family and friends were alive. But they are dead, so there is no meaning to a sunset, anymore. There isn't meaning to life, anymore." I said and Chris looked at me almost alarmed.

"You're not thinking of-"

"Killing myself?" I finished his sentence for him. I shook my head. "Naw I'm not that extreme." I didn't want to die. Darry and Sodapop wouldn't want that. But at times I wish I could just be with _them_.

"Then why loss of meaning of life?" Chris pondered and I shook my head, standing up. Chris didn't understand; he was almost like Soda in a way where he just kept asking questions until he finally understood it.

"You just wouldn't get it. I'm goin' to hit the hay. Night." I said before retiring to the guest room they offered me and crashing on the bed, falling asleep.

_Chris's POV_

I watched Ponyboy slither off to the room and to bed. It was only after 6, but hell I'd be an emotional train wreck if my whole family and friends were dead, too. I didn't realize my brother had walked into the room and offered me a cigarette. I shook my head at his offer. He shrugged and only lit up.

"I heard y'alls conversation. The kid aint goin' to kill 'emself. He knows better. Besides if her were to think of killing himself I'd kill him first." I sorta smiled at his attempted humor to make the situation better and watched his cigarette smoke dance in the air.

"You don't think he'd-he'd try to, will you?" Darwin shook his head, his hair shaking in his face.

"Naw I don't think he will. But we'll keep a close eye on 'em." He said nodding slowly. I could only sigh and look at the sunset. It didn't really have any meaning of life once it was taken away.

_**12:30 A.M.**_

_**Pony's POV**_

I was sleeping peacefully and this time, it wasn't a nightmare. I was dreaming I was with my parents, Sodapop and Darry and Johnny.

"_Everything is going to be okay, Honey.." _I heard my mother's voice whisper in my head as if she was actually there. I twitched and groaned hearing more voices.

"_Ponyboy! I miss you!" _Sodapop! I tried to reach out to him but I didn't see him.

"_Don't be joining us anytime soon, kiddo."_ Darry!

"Guys where are you?" I tried calling in my dream but it felt like no words came out.

"_Always be tough man and don't let him get you." _Dallas's voice sliced through me. It was a warning of some sort from the way he was talking. They had been watching me and everything that was happening.

"_Be-be careful Ponyboy."_ A soft spoken voice trembled. Johnny Cade.

"Guys!" I yelled getting my voice to work only to have my head shoot up and hit the backboard of the bed.

"Ouch!" I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. The voices were gone but a new sound was in the house. Something creaked along the floorboards making me freeze and breathe quietly.

"H-Hello?" I whispered only for my door to burst open, making me gasp loudly. The figure in the dark ran over to me and yanked me from the bed, dragging me by my waist.

"Let me go! Darwin! Chris!" I shouted and instantly heard a commotion from down the hallway. I kicked but was dragged out of the house and before I knew it, was thrown in a truck and driven away.

**Hope this chapter was okay! :) no flames please! nice reviews lol tell me whatcha think!**


	13. Bringing up the Past

_**Thank you to the couple reviewers I got that still is enough to make me write and finish up this story, which is VERY close to an end may I add. Thank you to AvengerOFLove and JaredPadaleckiFan for the reviews. You guys keep me going throughout the whole story! and also a couple reviewers. I apologize for not mentioning you. ANYWAYS, on with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**__** Bringing up the Past**_

James Wilson Clark stepped on the gas and saw out of the corner of his eye the young boy already frightened. He smirked to himself and knew he was already doing a good job. _"He's frightened…Perfect."_ He was speeding on the highway but the fuzz wouldn't be out tonight. He made sure of it. For a young man like him he'd _definitely _be sure of it. He carefully looked over at Ponyboy as he had just made a sharp turn onto a dirt road.

The kid had been clutching at his seat, tears streaming down his cheeks and was trembling violently, like he had just been traumatized all over again for the first time.

"Why ya scared kid?" he asked roughly making Pony jump with fright but barely meet his glance.

"Wh-what do y-you w-w-want with me?" he stammered out trying to hold his sobs in. Ponyboy had been snatched from his friends just like his gang had been taken from him. He was the only one left. If he had really thought about it there wasn't really much to be called "A Gang" anymore. James let out a laugh and grinned making Pony's eyes dilate.

"Oh, nothing in particular." He gently slowed the car down and leaned close to Ponyboy so he was speaking near his ear. "I just want to kill you, torture you so you know what death is like and can appreciate it, like your friends and brothers did." He said and smiled evilly. Pony shrunk down in his seat and tried to jerk at the car door, but James grabbed his arm forcefully and yanked him away, making Ponyboy stifle a cry.

"Don't try that again. Or next time you'll get your brains blown out." He said with a dark threatening voice. Pony only nodded and looked out the window, taking in his surroundings. He recognized the place instantly. It was the barn where Johnny had been murdered. Where James was supposedly murdered.

"Alright," James said as he parked the truck and walked over to Pony's side. He opened the door and Pony looked up at him, terrified. "Get out and let's go." He said taking out his gun, pointing it directly at him. Pony gulped and could only do anything but listen. He had been in this situation before but that was months ago. James could have been stronger than he was and just kill him on the spot. What if he created a plan and Pony would just be tormented and tortured? Ponyboy only gulped at the worst possibilities.

"Alright kid, I've been waiting a long time for this." James muttered to himself. Pony glanced around for an escape but if he tried anything, he'd most likely get shot.

"Waiting for w-what?" he stammered and James looked up at him after a long time of silence.

"Waiting to shoot you down dead." He said holding up his gun and aiming directly at Ponyboy's face, making him freeze in his spot. James smiled and knew he had planned it all right. He was going to have his victory moment where he could just shoot him and be over with. Continue his killing and make the civilians of Tulsa be afraid. But he didn't get the chance because Pony blurted out,

"How?" James furrowed his eyebrows.

"How what?" he snapped.

"How are you still alive? You died when you killed Johnny!" James absorbed this and nodded slowly, putting away his gun. The kid had a point. He remembered something useful but yet so pointless.

"You must be dumber than I thought you was." He said with a laugh. "And they called you the smart one of them all." He said walking over to Pony and ruffling his hair. "Ponyboy I didn't die. I shot myself to made it look like I was dead, but I was still alive. I crawled away before the police could find me."

"But-but how?" Pony started to tear up. James grinned.

"I just did. Serial killers are born to be sneaky that way."

**Pony's POV (sorry but I realized my 3****rd**** POV kinda sucks!)**

I felt tears brim in my eyes and was shaking my head, muttering things to myself. It was impossible for him to shoot himself and just crawl away, unharmed. And how did he get the grave?

"How'd you get the grave then?" James only smiled and paced around a bit, as if in thought.

"I know some people." I bit my bottom lip and wished Darwin and Chris would show up with the police. This time I was alone and if I died, I'd be alone and Darry wouldn't be there to comfort me. Chris and Darwin were just friends…only friends.

"You know why I targeted you and your friends Ponyboy?" James asked his eyes looking sly as I had ever seen them. I shook my head not really wanting to know.

"Because you seven were the easiest targets. I had to be careful though. First I had to scare you with Randle, hanging from a tree. That got you and Johnnyboy." I winced hearing Johnny's name. "Then Matthews, Winston, your brother Sodapop, Johnny, Darry and now you." James said with a look of triumph.

"You got no friends to run to Ponyboy besides those two weirdo Nixon kids." He said and rolled his eyes. "But, it's sad they aren't coming for you."

He then took out his gun and pointed it back at me. "Anyway enough questions and games. It's time to die, Ponyboy Curtis." I shut my eyes tightly and waited for my life to end, for me to join peacefully with Sodapop and darry. And my best friend Johnny Cade. But I didn't feel anything because I heard a voice shout loudly:

"OH HELL NO!"

**Oooh cliffhanger! Who is it coming to Pony's rescue? Leave a review and find out next chapter ;) lol **


	14. Shattered Glass

_**A big thank you to all my reviewers for this story. This is the last chapter and I may be doing a prequel ;) We'll see. A Big Thanks to: AvengerOFLove, JaredPadalekiFan, Oswald PepperPot, ShinedownKiller, diehardoutsider, LoveMyCrazyFriends, , deviousprincess, Two-Bit's Girl14, Demon Sam Winchester and TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom. **_

_**Special Thanks to: AvengerOFLove, JaredPadalekiFan, and Oswald PepperPot THANK YOU GUYS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen:**__** Shattered Glass**_

I looked up and saw Darwin, with Chris following behind him. His hair was tussled everywhere and he was breathing heavily. Chris's eyes were widened with almost fright but he held a tough pose. How did they even find me? James let out a snicker and held the gun down by his side but it was still loaded.

"Well, well, well if it aint the Nixon kids." He said with a sneer. Chris only glared and Darwin let out a snarl.

"What do you want, you psycho? You shouldn't just go kidnapping people in the middle of the night." He said stepping closer to him. I shot him a look that said to watch it, but Darwin only shrugged it off. He wasn't afraid. But he was only fifteen and wouldn't be scared of a serial killer. James laughed deeply and looked at Darwin in the eyes.

"Look kid, if you are trying to be intimidating it's not working." Darwin growled and lunged at him, making James grunt but immediately fight back. I shook my face feeling pale and barely heard Chris run over to my side.

"You okay Pony?" he asked and I shook my head. "Yeah, Im fine." I lied and turned back to Darwin and James fighting. I turned in time to see James knock the gun upside Darwin's head. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his head, feeling blood starting to slowly seep out.

"Darwin!" Chris rushed over but James pushed him back, startling him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chris gulped and backed up to where I was standing.

"P-please don't hurt us." Chris pleaded in a whimper and I looked at James, narrowing my eyes. James noticed and smiled.

"What's the matter Curtis? Can't take seeing your _only _friends hurt?" I held the growl back in my throat and the tears that threatened to fall. I wiped at my eyes and spoke,

"You don't even deserve to be alive. Just leave us alone." I said with as much firmness as I could manage. It was silent before James slowly smiled.

"Why would I do that? You need to be dead Ponyboy. My duty was to kill all of you! I cant have one surviving to tell the tale." He sneered and pulled the safety back. I flinched as did Chris. James aimed the gun at us.

"I could kill you – all of you- within a heartbeat. Don't encourage me." But before I had a chance to speak, Chris grabbed the shovel nearby and charged, only for a loud gunshot to go off and letting out a loud cry.

"RUN PONYBOY RUN!" I heard Chris shout and then whimper, who was clutching his leg which was bleeding perfidiously. I panted as I tried running to the barn door, but stopped when a bullet whizzed past my head.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" James snapped as he walked over to me. My eyes looked back and forth for an escape but there was nothing. It reminded me of what happened with me and Johnny six months ago…

_I had just knocked the serial killer unconscious and untied Johnny's hands, reuniting with my best friend. Only having minutes, moments…_

"_Come on Johnny we gotta get out of here!" I whispered hoarsely looking for the door. Johnny was trembling and I was holding my breath. I turned to see if the man was unconscious from the blow of the shovel. He was gone. _

"_Where did he go?" I hissed and Johnny gulped, feeling as scared as I was. All there was was pitch black and nothing but the sounds of our deep but silent breathing. There was a rustle and a figure jumped out._

"_BOO!" Johnny screeched and I stumbled backwards into a pile of hay._

"_Johnny!" I yelled and heard the commotion of two people fighting._

"_Don't even bother Ponyboy!" I scurried to my feet as there was the sound of the safety of a gun being pulled back and two gun shots followed, with the sound of a cry. I felt tears sting my eyes and saw the horrific sight._

"_NOO!"_

"Any last words kid?" James asked as he pointed the weapon in my face. I blinked from my flashback and felt my throat swell up and my face start to sweat. I looked over at Chris who was holding his leg and clenching his teeth at the pain. He was starting to go pale and looked like he was in great pain. Then at Darwin. He was holding his head and making groaning noises. I wouldn't make it out alive of this one.

I shook my head slowly and James smiled, changing the safety to kill mode.

"Don't worry Pony. It's not like anyone is going to miss you. Cause you'll just be joined with your friends and family anyways." He said and chuckled. I swallowed and my forehead beaded with sweat. _Just kill me already!_

"You're ready to die already? My oh my," I hadn't realized I said my thought out loud and frowned. "If I'd known this I would've killed you first." He said and laughed. He cocked the trigger back and tauntingly pulled it back slowly. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to see him shoot me. I just wanted to see the light pull me towards the sky. But I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel the white, intense pain like they described in books. I heard the loud crack of the gun shot, but I didn't feel it.

"You son-of- a bitch!" Darwin's voice snarled as he had launched himself at James, pounding his fists at his face. He paused, seeing James feel a bit dizzy. Then quickly said,

"PONYBOY GRAB THE GUN!" this time I didn't think I acted. I rushed over and snatched the gun from his hand, backing away quickly. Darwin got up wincing and rushed over to me.

"Kill him man! After all he's done to you, your friends and family, shoot him!" I shook holding the piece of metal in my hand. It felt cold and dangerous. After what seemed like minutes Darwin growled,

"Give me that!" he swiped it from my hand and pointed it at James near his head, who looked at Darwin eye to eye.

"This is what you get you sick freak." Darwin pulled the trigger shooting James. He flinched as the bullet hit him and lay motionless. I was breathless and felt sick.

"You-you killed him…" I said my voice squeaky and feeling sick. Darwin narrowed his eyes.

"He's officially dead Pony. You have nothing to worry about anymore." I blinked feeling tears run down my cheeks. Maybe I did having nothing to worry about but I still have more problems to face.

"C'mon, lets get Chris out of here and ourselves out. The cops will show up soon." he said. I nodded shakily and we helped Chris up. Slowly but surely, we all headed home.

**A week later…**

School was buzzing with news, rumors and chatter. Darwin was in the cooler for killing James although it was self defense, but he was there for 2 months. Chris had only had an injured leg but was alright. Our story made it in the paper and we were the main talk of the school. It bugged me when kids I did or didn't know came up and asked me about the whole incident. I only stared at them until they either walked away or made some snotty remark. I was also dealing with the State, too. They were deciding if I was capable to live on my own which I really wasn't, but Chris and Darwin's mother had offered to take me in instead of being sent to a foster care home. It was better than living with other strange kids.

I had been going to the library to check out a book. I had read _20,000 Leagues under the Sea _and needed a new book. I walked in and a girl with brunette hair was at the counter, asking about a book.

"Excuse me miss do you have the book _20,000 Leagues under the Sea_?" I raised my eyebrow and walked over to her, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She looked over at me startled but lightly smiled.

"Are you looking for this book?" her eyes brightened at the book.

"Oh my gosh! Are you returning that book?" I nodded and she smiled.

"I would like to check it out then." She said. I handed it over to her and she took it, our fingers brushing against each others. Our eyes met for a second and she chuckled almost nervously before giving the librarian her I.D. card and checking out her book. She then turned to me,

"Thank you umm.."

"Ponyboy Curtis." Instead of getting made of or being asked "Is that your real name?" she smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"That's a unique name. I like it. My name is Mable, Mable Marballow." I blinked. She was 's daughter, my history teacher! I only smiled a bit and nodded back.

"It's nice to meet you." She nodded.

"My brother is here with me somewhere. He's checking out a book for his history report." She walked among the books but realized when I wasn't following her, paused and turned towards me,

"You coming?"

"Oh," she chuckled and I followed her amongst the bookshelves. We finally reached the history section and saw a boy with brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a tee shirt and a jean jacket with jeans. His hair wasn't slicked back so I assumed they were both middle class.

"Howard," Mable said making the boy look up from the books. He smiled at first but then looked at me timidly.

"Who's this Mable?" he questioned and Mable rolled her eyes.

"Howard, this is Ponyboy. Ponyboy, this is my older brother, Howard." She introduced. I gave him a nod and he stood up, offering his hand which I shook.

"I've heard about you around school. You are the kid that was being chased by some psycho serial killer right?" I flushed and Mable looked wide eyed.

"He's dead now, don't worry." I reassured her and she calmed down a bit. Howard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He said and went back down to his books. Mable sighed and I said,

"Nice meetin' ya Howard." I said before Mable dragged me off to a nearby table. I had nearly forgotten I was here looking for a book, but I found something much better. I looked at Mable; her hair was a pretty brown brunette color and her eyes were blue green. She wore a nice white blouse with a jacket and jeans surprisingly. Why would a girl wear jeans though? Maybe she was different… in a special way.

"Are you okay Ponyboy?" Mable asked me making me blink from my daydream and blush.

"Oh uh, yeah." I said and she laughed.

"I like you. You seem like a dreamer, someone who likes sunsets." She said and flashed a white smile. I smiled and started to slowly open up to her. Tell her about my life and my horrific past.

After a while of talking, I only thought one thing.

Maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.

**THE END! Okay what do you think? Make a pre-quel? Have a little love story between Mable and Ponyboy? start a new gang with Chris, Howard, Darwin, Ponyboy and Mable? Hmm? Ideas? Reviews please! Thank you for all your support and for reading my stories! **


End file.
